The Hamster Pact
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: Short and sweet one-shot of Adrien and Marinette bonding over hamsters. Frozen references/spoilers. Adrienette fluff.


A.N.- So I know that I just finished Satisfied and claimed to be on a break, but after watching frozer I sat down and wrote this in like an hour. I will continue my regularly scheduled "break" unless my muses have something to say about it. Enjoy fluff and hamsters.

* * *

"But Alya, you have to come! I already told Adrien that the guys would be joining us. He's going to get suspicious if it's only the two of us there!" Marinette switched the phone to the other ear and gently used her shoulder to keep it in place. This whole thing screamed a horrible idea, but of course, it had to be her luck that she figured it out after she suggested it to Adrien. Friday was only two days away, and so far, no one had given a definite yes besides Adrien. Needless to say, Marinette grew more desperate with each passing day.

"It sounds like your chance to tell the boy how you feel. It could also count as your first date," Alya retorted. Even though Marinette could see her best friend, she could hear the smirk through the phone.

"Not funny, Alya." She would get around to telling Adrien. Eventually, she had to find the right time (and courage) to tell him.

"You have to work on your sense of humor then because I find it hilarious." As much as she needed it, Marinette had a hard time being appreciative of the tough love approach. "I have to go, Nino needs me."

"But Alya!" The line went dead before she could object further. She sighed and slipped the phone into her pocket allowing her mind to brainstorm of ways she could get out of her dilemma. There was no need to freak out; she still had plenty of time before Friday to make sure someone came with them.

However, all brain activity slowed to a halt when she happened to look through the window of a shop…Adrien. What was he doing out without his bodyguard? Marinette hesitated as she debated the pros and cons of stopping in and saying hello. On the one hand, she could make a complete fool of herself, but on the other, any time spent with the model with was treasured. The pros won out, and Marinette found her feet guiding her inside. To her surprise, the inside was filled to brim with various types of pets and supplies. She could never imagine Mr. Agreste allowing anything furry inside of their mansion, so why was Adrien here? When she got closer, she realized that he stood in front of the hamster container as he absent-mindedly moved his hand in a continuous pattern that allowed the animal to run. The closer she got, she could hear him speaking softly to the creature.

"We are going to live on an island, and you can have all the fresh fruit you can stuff in your cheeks and crawl through tubes all throughout the house. And you're going to love her, everyone does. She is one of the kindest most amazing girls I know." Adrien wanted a hamster? The knowledge would fuel her future fantasies of what life would be like for a long time.

"Adrien?" She watched as he jumped, and the hamster returned to its place among the others.

"Marinette, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking home, and I saw you through the window," Marinette joined him next to the glass and gazed at the animals lovingly. She lowered her hand and allowed them to sniff it before they started to crawl over her as well. "I-uh- didn't know that you liked hamsters."

"I figured my father would agree to a smaller pet before he would ever agree to a cat or a dog. These little guys are so cool the way they stuff food in their cheeks." Both of them eyed a hamster in the corner who was doing just that.

"Yeah, they are pretty cute." Marinette smiled to herself.

"You like hamsters too?" Adrien asked as he turned his attention back to her.

"I love them, I was thinking about getting one someday."

"I wish I could get one now, I've visited this pet shop every Wednesday since fencing is on the way and I've grown partial to that brown and white patchy one there." She followed his hand to the hamster he talked to earlier when she arrived.

"What would you name it?" Marinette asked curiously.

"I don't know," Adrien sighed. "It's probably a lost cause. Even though they're small, my father would never let a rodent in the house. By the time I move out, he'll be replaced." She glanced from the creature to him and back.

"What if you didn't have to wait?" The word vomit slipped out before she could stop it. Adrien's eyebrow shot up as he turned towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"I could store him at my house…and you can come over and visit it whenever you want." It was too late to back out now, not without making a total fool of herself. Even if she didn't ask her parent's permission first, Marinette was sure that they wouldn't mind if it stayed in her room.

"You would do that?" The warmth that spread through her body at the way his face lit up made the suggestion worth it.

"Of course," She smiled. Immediately she was engulfed in his arms in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Marinette! I can't tell you what it means to me. I'll pay for everything and make sure to bring bedding and food, and we can play with it." After the clerk was alerted, in a few moments the hamster got boxed for transport to its new home. The two headed for the door with the creature and supplies in hand.

"I wish I could come over and help set up everything, but I have fencing." Marinette bit her lip before she could reply I know. Just because she knew the boy's schedule by heart, didn't mean that she wanted that information leaked. "But maybe I could come over after ice skating?"

"Sounds great," she beamed.

"Great, it's a date- er"- Adrien's hand jumped to rub the back of his neck. "Not a date-date, I meant- I got to go. Don't want my father to ground me for Friday." Without any more of a goodbye, Adrien rushed away. Marinette didn't even care that it wasn't a date. Adrien's hamster would live at her house, as in- Adrien would come over on a regular basis. She could spend even more time with him, and they could bond. She glanced down once more at the box affectionately.

"Who knows little guy, you might be our first pet." For the first time in the last couple days, she looked forward to Friday.

* * *

 **A.n.-hehe. I hope it made you smile. I know I grinned like an idiot writing the thing.**


End file.
